Lost Love
by King Spike Rules
Summary: Set a hundred years after the show. Spike is heading to the Crystal Empire to be the guest of honor to the celebration for the returning of the Crystal Heart. Once their, he notice that the Princess of Love is in tears and not acting right. Upon hearing that she is said for the lost of her love of Shining Armor, he tries everything he can to save her from fall into a depression
1. The Lost Love

**Hey, KSR here and this was going to be the Spike/Cadence one-shot you all voted for, but I decided to make it a three chapter story. Now, the winning plot is Lost Love by a landslide, but first I need to say something. To any one who might have though I took the plot of 'Weird Night' from the FIMFF fic, 'Spike's Favor' I didn't. My idea came from a comic called Milo's Punishment by Wolfy-Nail. I just felt I need to say that before I started.**

Chapter 1: the Lost Loves.

The sun was up bright and heavily in the lovely after noon in the country side of Equestia. As ponies in the field work hard in the high sun, a loud unmistakable whistle could be heard through out the fields. Some of the work ponies looked up to see the train roar past being pulled by a group of stallions and so some of the farmers waved as the castle raced north. As the train roared past the fields, the riders in the cars were more interested in a certain passenger sitting in the back of their car. This certain riders was not a pony, but a purple and green dragon who had large spikes on his head that ran down his back to his tail, he also had a pair of wings on his back that were unfolded in his seat, and he was wearing a light blue shirt that had a bright green fireball on it along with a pair of fingerless gloves, he also had a black leather jacket over it, a pair of blue jean pants, and black boots. Some ponies knew him as a close friend of the Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle, and wondered why he was here and not back in Ponyville. While others knew he was going to a festival that required him their. He continued to stare out the window for a few more hours until the sun was starting to set when suddenly the train stopped, forcing all every pony forward. Most were shocked for they did not see a train station by the train and worried that they must have came under attack by some pony or evil. As the ponies looked around, wondering what was to happen to them when the door to the car suddenly opened and in walked to large crystal Pegasus stallion guards wearing gold armor.

"There he is." one of them said as the two hulking stallions talked through the aisle towards the back. As the two walked towards him, the dragon stood up and flexed his wings out as he stared at the two stallions. As the three got face to face, it could be shown that he was just as big as they were and the looked like they were ready for a fight, when suddenly the guard knelt down to one knee and the other one spoke.

"Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious, it's an honor to escort you to the castle." the one said as most of the ponies were shock to see such a thing while others smiled as they knew that this was necessary for how popular he was in the Crystal Empire.

"I keep telling you guys to call on the radio, you scared these ponies half to death." Spike pointed the guards to the ponies and most had a scared, or nerves look still on their faces.

"Oh, sorry about that." one of the guards said nervously as he was not sure of how to explain this to their superiors.

"It's fine, just explain to them what's going on." Spike said as he waited for them as they explained to them what they were doing and once they were done, they left the train along with Spike.

* * *

After leaving the train, the three took off into the air and headed off towards the Crystal Empire. As they flew, one of the guards notice that Spike had seamed down and not really looking forward to the festival. So, he flew closer to the dragon and asked.

"Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious, may I ask you a question?" the guard asked as he wanted to make sure it was okay to ask.

"Shot." Spike answered as he didn't even look at the guard.

"Is something the matter? You seam down." the guard asked and with in seconds, he felt he should not have asked for Spike lowered his head down and remained silent for a few seconds before he answered.

"Last year, I lost some pony very close to me and I'm just having a little trouble handling it." Spike explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bring it up." the guard said as he looked away and the trio continued to fly on until they were flying over the Crystal Empire, and Spike couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the crowed of crystal ponies staring up at him, cheering at him and chanting his name as the guards escorted him onward, keeping other flying crystal Pegasus as they swooped around him, trying to get a touch him, anywhere. Spike smiled as he watched the two large guards trying to fend off ponies half their size as they got closer to the castle.

* * *

The trio had finally arrived at the castle and they carefully landed on the balcony of the royal throne room. As they landed, the three were greeted by the one and only princess of love, Princess Cadence, who was dressed in a flowing pink gown that hugged her body tightly and her mane flowed down her back and almost touched the floor. The second she was in front of them, she quickly bowed her head to Spike and spoke.

"Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious, it great to see you again." Cadence said as she bowed and the guards knelt before him.

"Geez, Cadence. We've known each other for almost 75 years. Just call me Spike." Spike said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I know, but I must show the proper respect for the savior of the Crystal Empire." Cadence said with a smile and this made Spike blush from the prays, and suddenly, they al heard a voice call to them.

"Uncle Spike." all for of them looked behind Cadence as a small filly ran towards them. She had bright, blue eyes and mane along with a light pink coat and she was dressed in a simple white gown.

"Shining Star." Spike yelled as he quickly picked up the filly and twirled her around in the air as she gigged happily and the three ponies all smiled from the scene. After a few minutes of spinning, Spike put down the young filly and ruffled up her hair.

"Shining Star, shouldn't you be in bed?" Cadence asked her daughter as she looked down at the filly with a smile on her face.

"Oh, come on mom. I always greet Uncle Spike when he comes to visit." Shining Star said as she gave her mother the puppy dog look at her.

"Yeah, your right. Well, it's time for bed." Cadence said as she motioned for her daughter to follow her, which she did but not before turning to face Spike with a smile and saying, "Please, escort Spike to his room. His luggage has already arrived."

"Yes, your highness." the guards said as they saluted her and then lead Spike to his guest room.

* * *

After a minute or so, the guards had lead Spike to his room and then they gave him one last bow before leaving him. After they left, Spike opened the door to see a very large and nice room with a huge t.v., a bowl full of green gems inside it, and a young mare in a maid outfit standing next to the bed.

"Greetings Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious. It's great to see you here and it's a great privilege to serve you." the maid said as she bowed her head to Spike.

"Thanks you," Spike said with a smile as he walked over, grabbed a green gem in hand, and he tossed it into the air and caught it in his mouth.

"Alright, please enjoy your stay and please note that some pony will be ready on your beck and call all night if you get hungry or something." the maids said as she walked past him and was just about to leave before Spike stopped her.

"Wait, here." Spike said as he tossed her a small bag with about five bits inside it.

"Oh, thank you." the maid said as she bowed her head to him and then took off down the hall and Spike smiled as he shut the door. After shutting the door, Spike simply sat walked to the bed and then plopped down on it letting out a long sigh. He sat there for a few minutes, until he got up, headed over to his suitcase, he then went throw it for a few moments until he found what he was looking for and then he went back his bed to sit. As he sat there, he stared at the item he wanted. A picture frame with a picture of a young version of him standing next to a familiar white coat mare with a purple swirling mane. The two look happy and smiling in front of a banner that read, 'Happy Heart and Hooves Day.' As he stared at for a few more moments, until tears began to fall onto it as Spike could not control himself anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle, Princess Cadence was calmly tucking in her daughter, who was so excited from seeing Spike, that she was almost bouncing out of her bed.

"Shining Star, you need your rest now." Cadence said with a sweet smile as she tried to calm her excited daughter down.

"I know, I know. But I'm so excited seeing Uncey Spike." Star said with a smile on her face as she jumped up and down on her bed.

"But if you don't get your rest, then you'll never be awake enough for the parade." Cadence said with a slight sly smile on her face as she watched her daughter go from bouncing on the bed to being under the covers.

"Oh, I almost for got about the parade." Star said as she looked up at her mother with a sweet little smile that always melted her mothers heart.

"It's alright sweetie, good night." Cadence said as she learned forward and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Good night mommy, sweet dreams." Star said as she closed her eyes and began to fall in a deep sleep. After a few moments of watching, Cadence decided it was time to leave and so she stood up, and then headed towards the door. Once outside the room, Cadence saluted the guards that guarded her room and then she continued on down the hall a few feet until she finally arrived at her own door. She smiled at the two guards guarding her room as she entered, but once it was closed, the sweet, loving smile on her face faded to a worn frown as she walked into her room. When she finally arrived at her bed, she plopped onto it with a sigh as she reached for picture on the night stand and stared into it with a loving and longing gaze as she looked into the frame. Inside it, it was a picture of her and her beloved Shining Armor at their wedding day.

"Oh, I miss you. My love." Cadence said in a sorrowing tone as tears formed in her eyes as she laid down and let her self get lost in the memories of her lost lave.

TBC.

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter of this fic. I'm sorry for those who thought it was going to be a one-sjot, but I couldn't not do it as a one shot, it would have been to rushed. Also, I have a poll up for the last story before my Saint's Row/My Little Pony fic. It's for my first sequel ever.**

**Forgiving Heart and Loving Magic: Sequel to A Broken Heart and a Healing Magic. Spike and Twilight are happy with their relationship and so do their friend. But a jealous Rarity wants Spike back and with the help of a powerful ally, well she get her dragon back?**

**Nursing Dom: Sequel to Nursing Love. Rainbow Dash and Spike have become a couple, but what will their friends think after their Dom-Sub love lives are revealed.**

**A Second Alicorn Heat Wave: Sequel to, well. This ones obvious. After a fw years from it, the Princesses have gone into heat again a lot soon then they though. So, they go to their personal stud, but this time. They have an extra Alicorn and that is, Twilight Sparkle.**

**So, vote and please ready and review.**


	2. A Festival of Love

**Hey, here is the next chapter of the is story and I hope you all are enjoying it. Now here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 2: A Festival of Love.

Spike was snoring peacefully in his large bed as the sun shined into his room and as he slept, his mind caught playing back his happy moments he had with Rarity. As he was sleeping, the door suddenly, yet quietly opened up and in tiptoe some pony who head straight for the sleeping dragon. Once it was by his bed, the figure leaped up and pounced on Spike, making him wake up in shock and as he sat up, he saw a large smiling face looking at him.

"Time to get up, Uncky Spike." said the small and sweet Shining Star, who looked at them with a smile that could warm the coldest heart. Spike looked at her, sitting on his lap and he could not help but smile back at her.

"Good morning to you too, Star." Spike said as he picked her up and tossed her in the air, making the small mare giggle and laugh for more. He did this for a few more minutes until a voice spoke up.

"So, your finally awake." called a voice that made Spike stop tossing Star and then they both looked over at the door, which had Princess Cadence standing there in her pink gown looking at the two with a warm smile on her face.

"Hey mommy now that Spike's wake, is it time for the parade yet?" Star asked with a beaming smile on her face.

"ha, not yet sweetie. We have to let Spike get dressed and eat breakfast first." Cadence said as she walked over and took Star from Spike.

"Yeah, I am a little hungry." Spike said with a smile as his stomach suddenly growled and this made both girl giggle, and made Spike blush.

"I can see that, I have breakfast already ready, so just get dressed and we'll meet you at breakfast." Cadence said with a smile as she turned and headed out of the room, with a excited Shining Star waving back at Spike.

"Alright, I'll be out there in a few minutes." Spike said as Cadence stepped out into the hall and the door shut behind her. Smiling, Spike slipped out of bed, revealing he was just in his boxer and then he headed towards his luggage to get fresh clothes.

* * *

After about ten minutes of getting ready, Spike calmly walked out of his room and headed down the hall that lead to the massive dinning room. As he looked in awe at the large room with a diamond chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and he could not help but lick his lips at the sight of the marvels gems hanging from it. Before he let his hunger for them could take over, he was brought out of it by a sweet and happy voice.

"Uncey Spike, your here." Spike quickly turned his head and saw the sweet and smiling face of Shining Star sitting next to her mother as they enjoyed they meal of pancakes and fruit.

"Yeah, how can I miss having a lovely meal with two lovely mares." Spike said with a goofy smile as he walked over and sat down next to Cadence and as he did, a plate of green gems along with a few red and blue ones was placed in front of him. Spike licked his lips as he quickly picked up one of the gems and then ate it right up. After about twenty minutes of feasting, Spike sat back in his chair and patted his stomach as a sign of relieve left his lips and then he spoke again, "Ah, that was good. Please thank the chef for me."

"I'll make sure he will get the message." Cadence said with a smile as she took her last bite of pancake and then wiped her mouth as she placed her fork down on the plate. As she did, servants walked out and picked up the plates from the table. As they the table was getting cleaned, Cadence looked at Spike with a smile on her face as she spoke, "Now, shall we head off to the parade." And with that, the three of them headed off towards the room throne

* * *

As they walked into the room, Spike couldn't help but notice all the ponies of all shapes and types made two lines that lead to a set of thrones at the far end along with a slightly small chair set to the side a little. The trio continued down the lines of bowing ponies until they reached the thrones and Cadence took a seat in one of the main thrones as Spike walked over to the one at the side. As they sat down, Cadence looked at the crowed of ponies for a few seconds until she finally spoke.

"Alright, get the parade ready." she said in a loud, yet still kind tone. After that, the group of ponies stood up, saluted the royal family and dragon, and then they proceeded to leave the room. After thirty minutes of waiting, Cadence, Spike, and Star all stood up, flashed their wings, and then took off though the balcony window and headed up. As they flew up to one of the towers that held three seats similar to the thrones. As they landed on the tower balcony, they calmly take as seat and this made three Wonder Bolts fly over with three lines of some of pink, yellow, and violet. Spike smiled as he watched the three fly around and doing areal tricks, some of which were invented by the late, great Rainbow Dash. As the Wonder Bolts finished their routine, the parade stared down the main streets with the dozens of ponies in a marking band starting first followed by a float with a replica of the crystal heart on it along with a stallion standing on it dressed as Spike's fantasy self waving at the crowed, who waved back at him. This made Spike smile as he had forgot about his fantasy self after so many years.

* * *

After about an hour of watching, the parade was half way done and they were at a bunch of lines of ponies all dressed like the main six and each row had their own color that matched that of the Elements users. As they past, Spike smiled at the first three, which represented Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. But as he laid his eyes on of the one that represented Rarity, he couldn't help but feel down for her not being there any more. As he watched to line of eight ponies, each showing off an out fit that Rarity had made in her life time and every one of them showed off get beauty in their own right, but none of them matched Rarity's in Spike heart. As he watched them walk by, he could not help by shed a few tears from his eyes as all their good memories.

"Uncle Spike, are you alright?" Spike quickly turned to look at the sweet Shining Star, who had a concern look on her face look at him.

"Umm, yeah.' Spike said as he wiped away from some of his tears before Cadence had chance to notice, and then he continued, "J-just still a little tired from my trip I guess." And with that, Star smiled at him and then turned back to watched the rest of the parade.

* * *

After about another hour, the parade had finally ended and as the crow cheered and clapped for the last performers, Spike and the royal family also clapped as the last few walked past. Once it was over, the trio stood up and then flew off the balcony and headed straight to the castle. The trio then landed on the balcony and then they headed into the throne room. As they stepped inside, Shining Star look up at Spike and then spoke.

"So, are you going to take a nap Uncle Spike?" she asked with a sweet little smile on her face. Spike looked down at confused for a secant until he remembered the thing he told her.

"Oh, right. I'll be going right to my bed room." Spike said as he waved goodbye to the princesses and then he turned to walk to his room. As he left their line of sight, Spike let out a long sigh as he couldn't believe he had just lied to the sweet little mare that calls him Uncle. He continued down the hall for a few more minutes, until he heard a voice call out to him.

"Spike, mind telling me what's the matter?" he quickly turned to see Princess Cadence standing in the hall with surprising stern look on her face.

"Ummm, I was just going to take a little nap, since I'm still a little tired from my long trip." Spike said in a nervous tone as sweat fell from his brow as he looked at the Princess of Love stared at him.

"I can tell your lying to me, and you lied to Shining Star." Cadence said still in a stern tone and Spike got even more nervous until he finally gave in.

"Alright, I did. I'm not tired." Spike said as he had finally broke and was staring to sup as he could not believe hehad just lied to such a sweet little filly like Shining Star.

"So, why did you lie Spike?" Cadence asked as she was waiting for him to answer her question.

"I didn't want her to know that I'm depressed." Spike said as he dropped to his knees and started to sorb. This action made shocked Cadence as she knelt down next to him and smiled at him as she spoke.

"Now, why is that Spike?" Cadence asked as she was wondering what could have made such a lively and happy dragon be depressed.

"I-I lost Rarity last year and I can't be with her any more." Spike said as he continued to cry out loud.

"Oh, Spike." Cadence said with a sweet smile back on her face as she wrapped her arms around him and held him in a tight hug. Spike continued to cry for some time, until he had finally stopped and hugged her back. The two continued to hug for a few more minutes until Spike was finally calmed down entirely. After that, the two let go of each other and then they stood up. After a few minutes, Cadence smiled at Spike, who too smiled back. Once they were done, Cadence and Spike both went their separate ways. As Cadence walked by door, a pair of purple eyes looked out from the crack and watched her walk by. As she rounded the corner, the door opened and out walked Spike's maid.

"So, he's lonely." she said to her self with a sly smile across her face as she turned and followed after Spike.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cadence walked own down the hall until she had finally reached her own bed chambers. She quickly opened it and walked in closing it behind her, or so she thought. Once she was alone, she sat down on the bed and began to cry uncontrollable.

"Oh, Armor. I wish you were here. I'm so down lately, and now learning that Spike has lost Rarity recently. I-I'm sure how much longer I can last." Cadence cried out at the picture of a smiling Shining Armor. As the princess continued to cry, a blue eye looked at her with it's own sad look. As the eye pulls away, it's revealed that it belonged to Shining Star.

"Mommy and Uncle Spike are sad." the little filly seamed down for a second or two, until she stood up with a bright and happy smile as she looked back at her mother's room and then added, "I know how to help them." And with that, the little alicorn, filly princess ran down the hall and quickly turned left.

TBC.

* * *

**Alright, that was it. I hope you liked this chapter and will still vote for the sequel I write. Oh, happy Furth of July to all of you and I have news. I've decided to right the first chapter of my Saints Row/MLP fic and post it by either Friday or Sunday. So, look out for it. And If any one wonders why it might no be posted Saturday, TOONAMI. That is the answer.**


	3. Love from Despair

**Hey, here is the final chapter to this fic and then I'll be able to pick the sequel fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Three: Love from Despair.

After Shining Star learned about her mother's and Spike's sadness, she was ready with a plan and set out to make it work. But first, she ran as fast as she could out of the castle and headed towards the parade grounds. When she reached there, she saw a bunch of ponies cleaning from the celebration. She quickly scanned the areauntil she fond what she was looking for, or who she was looking for.

"Rose Grant, Slade." she yelled from across the main road to two foals standing there, cleaning. One was a unicorn with a yellow mane and a silver coat. She had blue eyes and was wearing a white sundress with a pair of silver sandals on her feet. The other was a Pegasus colt with a red mane and a black coat. He had green eyes and was wearing a Spike theme t-shirt, blue jean shorts, and sneakers. The two looked at her and they both quickly grow a smile as she ran up to them, panting. heavily from her run.

"Hey Star, what are you up to?" Slade asked as he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Are you ready for our sleep over tonight?" Rose asked as she looked at the panting Alicorn.

"N-no t-time f-for sleep o-over." Star said in between pants as she tried to collect herself, and after a few moments of resting, she continued, "I have a big problem and I need you guys to help me." After saying that, the two looked at each other, and then they put down their brooms and they followed Star off towards the castle.

* * *

After entering the castle, the trio of foals head off to Star's room and then she explained to them what she had found out. After that, she told them her whole plan on how too fix their relationship.

"So, your plan is to get your mom and your uncle on you father's side together?" Slade asked as he tried to figure out how that could work.

"Up." Star said with a smile as she looked at her two friends.

"Umm, I'm not sure if that would work Star." Rose said as she sipped on her tea.

"Oh, come on. Spike has done a lot for the Crystal Empire in his life. SO, we need to help him when he needs it." Star said as she stood up and looked at her friends as she tried to get them to lesson to her. After a few minutes, the tow stood up and smiled as they nodded yes. "Alright, now let's get going." Star said as the three headed towards the door of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spike had decided to take a walk around the halls to clear his head and figure things out. As he rounded the corner, he was quickly confronted by a guard.

"Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious, is there something you need help with?" the large stallion asked as he looked at the dragon.

"No, just walking around to clear my head is all." Spike said with a smile as he looked at the stallion guard.

"Alright, but if you need anything. Then please ask." the guard said as he turned and headed off down a different hall Spike watched and couldn't help but smile from how all the guards treat him he. He continued on down the hall, but as he wondered the corner. He ran into the three foals.

"Ah, Uncle Spike." Star yelled as she stopped in her tracks along with her friends.

"Hey Star, Rose, Slade. What are you three up too?" Spike asked with a smile on his face as he looked down at the three foals looking at him as if they saw a ghost.

"N-Nothing. Just planning out are Sleep over tonight." Star said with a nerves smile on her face.

"Alright, well see ya." Spike said as he watched the foals run past him and he couldn't help but smile as they reminded him so much of the CMC and their Adventure from years long past. After their little run in with Spike, After the trio quickly ran around the corner and hugged for a few minutes until Star looked and saw that Spike was heading in the other direction.

"'sigh' That was close." Star said as she reached behind her and pulled out a scroll. After that, she looked at her friends before she continued, "You guys know the plan?" And as the two nodded, the three went their own ways.

* * *

After separating from the others. Star ran as fast a she could through the halls, dodging as many staff members and say she sorry to each of them as she ran on towards her destination. But as she turned the corner, she saw something strange happen. In front of her, she watched as one of the maids quickly slip a scroll under Spike's room door and then head off down the hall. Confused, Star walked towards the room and she quickly grabbed the scroll from under his door, she then unrolled it and read it.

_Dear Spike,_

_I know you are down and feel unneeded. But I need and want you. So, please. Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious. Come to your room after the party and be ready to have some fun._

_Sincerely yours._

"Oh, no." Star said as she slid her own scroll under the door and then ran off to meet up with her friends.

* * *

Star ran back to the rendezvoused with the others after a few minutes, and she had a worried look on her face as she looked at them for a few minutes before she took out the scroll from the maid and she began to speak.

"Guy's we have a problem." Star said as handed them the scroll. Slade quickly took it, unrolled it, and then read it.

"Ah crap. What are we going to do with this maid?" Slade asked as he handed the scroll to read.

"Hmmm, I know. What if we rewrite this scroll and give it to a guard?" Rose said with a smile as he looked over the letter and then she spoke again, "Yeah, I can redo this."

"Alright, let's go and do it." Star said as the three head off to Star's room and worked on changing the letter. After a few minutes alone, the trio emerged with the fixed letter. "Alright, I'll get this to a nearby guard and then we'd be off to Rose's for the sleepover." And with that, she headed off to the guard quarters along with her friends.

* * *

Spike continued to walk around the castle to try and clear his mind, well no. He got lost and was trying to find his room. He went on for a few more minutes until he suddenly heard something, and he knew what it was. He quickly followed the sound and he came up to a room that two large stallions guarded.

"Hmm, maybe they could help me?" Spike said as he walked up to them, but as he did. The door they were guarding suddenly opened and out walked Princess Cadence.

"Oh, Spike. What are you doing here?" she asked as she quickly wiped away a tear and hoped Spike didn't notice, but he did.

"Are you alright?" Spike asked as he looked at the Princess of love with a slightly shocked look on his face, as hehad never seen her cry since Shining Armor died ten years ago.

"Ahhhh, y-yeah. I'm fine. Just got up from a little nap." Cadence said with a smile as she looked at the young dragon, who smiled back. After a few minutes of staring and smiling, she decided to continued, "So, you should go get ready for the dinner tonight."

"Yeah, your right." Spike said as he turned and was about to leave, but he suddenly stopped, turned back, and then spoke again, "Oh, by the way. Look out. Star, Rose Grant, and Slade are up to something again."

"Oh, no. Not again." Cadence said as she turned to him and then continued. "What happened last year. They wanted to see what your magic fire would do on fire works. And what happened?"

"They blow up the west wing of Twilight's castle." Spike laughed out loud as he continued, "She's still trying to fix it."

"Yeah, yeah. And then they tried to find a cure for the stomach flu the year before." she said as she began to chuckle out loud along with Spike.

"Well, nothing came up of what they gave. It all went down." Spike said as both broke out in pure laughter. After a few minutes of none stop laughing, the two stopped and looked at each other. They then quickly looked away from each other as blush formed on their faces. After a few minutes, Spike spoke again, "Umm, I-I'll get going and get dressed." And with that, Spike turned and proceeded to leave down the hall, he hoped was the right way to his room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cadence quickly went back into her room and leaned against the closed door. As she slid to the floor, her mind was racing as a new thought crawled into her mind and she was shocked by it.

"W-what's going on?" she asked herself as she suddenly felt a tingle in between her legs and blushed heavily as she talked to herself again, "I-I can't like Spike that way. I swore I'd never fall for any pony after Shining Armor." But as she said that, her inner walls continued to tingle and she could help but to think of Spike as she used to think of Shining Armor. After she sulked for a few more minutes, Cadence decided to stand up and head off to her private rest room and began to get ready for the dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spike had finally found his bed room and proceeded to enter it, but as he did, he stepped on a rolled up scroll addressed to him.

"Hmm, what's this?" Spike asked to him self as he lifted it up and then he unrolled di. And the very second he saw it, he could not help but chuckle at the piece of paper. On it, was not words. But a nicely drawn picture of his and Rose Crant, but much older, kissing and it had signed on the top right corner, "Me and Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious." He looked at it for a few moments until he decided to roll it back up and then headed to his own bathroom to get dressed him self.

* * *

After about an hour of washing, cleaning, and grooming. Spike left his room dressed up in a green tux with a purple under shirt. After leaving the room, Spike proceeded to head off to the dinning room where he had breakfast earlier and with in a few minutes of walking, he was there. He grabbed hold of the door handles, took a deep breath, and then opened them awaiting a large crowed of noble and high class ponies. But what he got, was almost an empty room full of plates, glasses, cutlery, and no pony in sight.

"Spike, over here." called as voice and when Spike turned to look, he saw Princess Cadence waving at him to come over.

"Oh, hey Cadence." Spike said as he walked up to her and took a seat next to each other before he continued, "Where is every one?"

"I'm not sure. They all just seam to have not showed up." Cadence said with a slight hint of blush on her cheeks as she remembered the feeling she got from him just an hour ago.

"So, I guess we're on are own for tonight." Spike said with a smile as he to blushed from their earlier meeting. As they sat their, the doors to the kitchen opened up and out walked two waiters with a plate that was met to be fore the appetizer.

"Here you are." one of the waiters said as he placed the plate that had a cream soup in front of them and then they headed back into the kitchen.

"Hmm, looks good." Spike said as he picked it up a soup spoon and then began to slurp his soup, gaining a giggle from Cadence. "What?" Spike asked as he wiped away some of the soup with his sleeve.

"Oh, nothing. It's just. the way you eat your soup reminds me of Shining Armor." Cadence said as she sipped at her soup.

"Well, why don't you try slurping for once?" Spike asked with a smile still on his face, and then he got a shocked look from Cadence.

"I-I can't do that. I'm royalty." Cadence said as she had never even thought of doing something like that before.

"It's just you and me, a humble, low class dragon." Spike said the last part as if he was proud of i

"Oh, Spike. Your better then almost all the so called upper class ponies I'm forced to meet." Cadence said with a blush on her face as she decided to pick up the bowl and then began to slurp down the cream soup as Spike followed suit, and after just a minute or so, both of them had faces full of cream soup and they both smiled and laughed as they cleaned their faces.

* * *

The two had enjoyed their meals quite well, and as the two finished their entree, the two waiters entered with two small cupcakes on plates for their dessert.

"MMM, that looks good." Spike said as his was placed in front of him and he licked his lips.

"Yes, it really does." Cadence said as she picked up the small cake and then took a bite of the sweet treat. Spike followed suit and he then had a big smile on his face as he enjoyed the treat.

"Oh, Spike. You must try this." Cadence said with a smile as she reached over and offered him a bite, which he excepted and he took a small bite from it.

"Mmm, it is good. Try mine." Spike offered with a dollop of whip cream on his snout. Cadence leaned forward and took a bite of his cup cake.

"Mmm, that's really good." Cadence said as she smiled from the flavor of Spike's cupcake. As she laughed, Spike notice a little dollop on her notice. Smiling slyly, Spike leaned forward and licked the cream off her nose with his long tongue. Cadence was shocked at first, she then leaned forward and licked the dollop off Spike's snout. After that, the two looked at each other for a few moments in silence, until they both leaned forward and planted attender kiss on each others mouths. As they shared the kiss, they then separated and Cadence quickly stood up and ran out of the room.

"Cadence wait." Spike called out to her, but she already left the room and then Spike quickly followed her.

* * *

Spike ran down the hall after Cadence until he had finally found her trail stop at he bedroom. Spike quickly pushed past the guards and then once inside, he saw a crying Cadence sitting on her bed looking at a picture of Armor.

"Oh, Spike. I'm sorry but please leave." she said in her normal, calm tone of voice that he loved so much.

"Wait, why?" Spike asked as he stepped closer into the room.

"I-I can't see you right now." was her answer, but he was not taking it as an answer.

"And why is that?" Spike asked as he stepped closer towards her.

"B-because I'm afraid of what might happen." Cadence said as she turned away from Spike as she did not want him to see the blush on her face.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked confused, and then he saw that Cadence had blush on her face.

"W-when Armor paced on, I promised that I'll never to love any pony like that ever again. As I don't think I can stand the pain again." Cadence stopped for a few second to wipe away a few tears before she continued, "A-and I was doing that very well. I didn't have any feeling of pure love for any of guards or the other royals. But you, you remind me so much like Armor and I started to grow feeling for you. I tried to hide them, and it worked. But then I started to miss Armor so much more and the pain really hurts, a-and I'm not sure how much longer I can last." Cadence just sat there for a few minutes after explained how she felt and she expected Spike to leave her in her sore, but she was shocked when she felt a claw on her chin and it lift her up to face Spike.

"I know how you feel. I miss Rarity so much it hurts, but maybe..." he paused for a moment to kiss her lightly on the lips and then he continued, "We can help each other take the hurt way." A few minutes past, until Cadence wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a tender, loving kiss on her snout. They continued to kiss for a few more minutes until the need of air was to great and the had to separate to breath. They panted for a few minutes, until they went right back to making out and this time, they allowed their tongues too intertwined into each others mouth and they both enjoyed the others taste for a few more moments until they separated once again. After that, Spike took the lead as he leaned forward and began to plant sweet, tender kisses on her neck and then proceeded his way down her body.

"O-oh S-Spike. I-I need t-to tell you something." Cadence said in between moans as Spike went down her neck and he quickly got to work at the back of her dress and the sting that kept it on her body.

"What is it?" Spike asked as he carefully untied the sting and then pulled out of the rivets.

"I-I never let another stallion touch me after Armor past." Cadence said as blush formed on her face as she felt her dress be pulled from her shoulders, revealing her surprising g-cup breats.

"Well, can I be honest?' Spike asked as he pulled his eyes off the huge mounds in front of him to look her in the eyes.

"Yes, please." Cadence said in a sweet tone.

"I-I've never been with a mare." Spike said with a hint of shame in his tone as he looked away from Cadence, who had a look of pure shock.

"B-but you and Rarity." Cadence tried to say but she could not think of the right words to ask such a question.

"Nope, she wanted to wait for the right stallion to come around. And when she finally found out it was me, she was in her twilight years and she didn't want me to waist it on her. No matter how hard I tried, she wouldn't." Spike said as he continued to look away, until he felt hands on his claws and then he felt soft flesh. He quickly turned to see his claws were on Cadence's impressive bust.

"Then I'll be honored to be your first, my hero." Cadence said with a smile on her face as she looked at him. It took Spike a second until he began to kneed them. After a few minutes, he removed his right claw just to let it be replaced with his snout. Cadence let out a loud moan as she lost her balance and they both fell back on the bed, and Spike took this opportunity to slide his hand under the rest of her dress and then her panties, resting his claw on her lower lips. After a few seconds, Spike proceeded to insert two of his fingers and began to slowly pump them in and out of her, gaining moans from her as he did so. After a few minutes, Spike lifted his mouth from her teat along with removeing his claw, much to Cadence protest, and then looked down at her for a few minutes before speaking.

"Time to take a taste." Spike said as he got down in between her legs, he then grabbed the side of her dress and panties, and then he quickly pulled them down to floor, leaving her completely naked in front of him. Smiling, he lowered his snout to her moistening lower lips and he quickly drew his tongue along the length of the slit, making Cadence moan in pleasure from it. This made Spike smile as he dove his snout right in and forced his tongue all the way through her inner walls until he hit her cervix.

"O-Oh Spike." Cadence said out loud as she felt his tongue worm his way inside her and she had to admit, he was really good at this as she let the pleasure over flow her as Spike grabbed her thighs and then stood up, making her follow him and more of his tongue into her. Cadence was panting heavily as she felt his tongue tickle her cervix and rub against her clit at the same time. This action was to much and she was quickly brought to orgasm. She let out a loud scream of pleasure as he love juices sprayed all over Spike face, mouth, and into the air. As she came down from her powerful orgasm, Cadence could feel her being lowered back onto the bed and as she looked up, she saw Spike licking his lips, savoring her taste.

"Mmmm, as sweet as you are." Spike said with a goofy smile and she could not help but smile at his statement. After a few minutes of resting, Cadence got off the bed and then pushed Spike on to it.

"Now, I need to re pay the favor." Cadence said with a smile as she began to undo his belt and then undid his zipper.

"Whoa, alright." Spike said as he undid his over coat and shirt, then throw them aside. After a few more seconds, Cadence did the same with Spike pants and boxers, she then came eyes to eye with Spike's 12 inch long dragon hood.

"Oh, my. We have grown up a lot." she said with a smile as she licked her lips, and then she drew her tongue from the base to the head and then went right back down to the base. She did this a few more times, each time gaining a moan from Spike, which made her smile as she did it a few more times, until she looked up at him for a few minutes, and then she dove right on top of it, taking the whole length in one go. Spike was shock and tried t say something, but he could not get the words out as she bobbed her head up and down, swirling her tongue around it each time it went through her mouth. Spike moaned out loud as he felt her tongue do her magic and then he felt her rub his sack tenderly as she continued to swallow his member. After a few more minutes of doing this, Spike felt the pleasure building up to a peak and he wanted to warn her.

"C-Cadence, I-I g-gonna..." Spike tried to warn her, but he was to late and he unleashed his huge load down her throat, which to his surprise, she simply took it all into her mouth and swallowed every last drop of his seed. After moment or so of cumming, Spike had finally stopped and Cadence pulled the length out of her mouth, leaving it covered in her saliva. As she panted for air, she notice that his member was still rock hard and ready for more.

"Oh, looks like we're ready for the main event." Cadence said with a smile as she stood up, as did Spike, and then she walked past him and laid down on the bed with her legs spread wide. "Come on and have some." Cadence said with a sly smile as she Spike crawled on to the bed and sat in between her legs. He then quickly lined up his member with her moist lips and then looked down at her for a few seconds until he finally spoke.

"Ready for this?" Spike asked as he rubbed his member against her lower lips, gaining a moan from the princess of love beneath him.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Cadence said as she closed her eyes and waited for him to enter her. Spike took a deep breath and then he pushed his whole length into her, forcing it's way into her and pushed against her cervix. Cadence let out a yelp as she did not expect to feel so filled from Spike's member. Spike stood still for a few minutes or two to allow her to adjust to him, and when he got a nod from her to go ahead, he pulled his length out of her until just the tip was inside her, he then pushed into her with a little more force. He continued at the pace with him thrusting into her, as she continued to moan from how he was pounding her. He continued on for a few more minutes like that, until he decided to add to it, so he leaned forward and latched his snout onto one of her nipples. As she moaned from this, Spike lifted his left claw and began to kneed away at her other breast. This was took much for Cadence and she was driven over the edge. As she came, her juice squirted allover his member and squeezed it, but Spike fought come for a few more second. So, he increased his pace and force until he gave one finally thrust, and he forced his way past her cervix and came right into her womb. Cadence, moaned from the feeling of Spike's seed pouring into her womb, that she just couldn't take it any more and she came for the third time that night. After a few minutes of relaxing from their mating, Spike slowly pulled out of her and let her juices pouring out of her. And then the two laid next to each other, panting heavily and smiling at each other.

"S-Spike," Cadence called to him.

"Yeah?" Spike asked as he looked into her eyes.

"A-Are you going to stay?" Cadence asked.

"Hmmm, well. I'll have to go back get my stuff first. And then tell Twilight that I'm going to move here, But yeah." Spike answered as they leaned forward and they planted a kiss on each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shining Star, Rose Grant, and Slade were enjoying their sleep over. As they three played, a scroll fell out of Star's bag and Slade noticed it. He quickly picked it up and read what it said.

"Ummm, Star. Isn't this the letter you were serpost to leave for Spike?" Slade asked as he showed the fillies looked at it.

"Yeah, it is." Star said as she took the scroll from him and looked it over, but then she got a worried look on her face as she spoke, "Then what did I leave at the door?" After a few moments, Rose's eyes suddenly widened as she scream out in horror.

"The picture I did of Spike and me kissing!" She yelled out loud, and this made the other two laugh out loud and roll around on the ground.

The End.

* * *

**Well, that was it. I hoped you liked it and leave a review. Oh, and the winner for the first sequel is... A Second Alicorn Heat Wave. I hope to see you there and don't for get the Saint's Rom fic. It'll be updated a bit later.**


End file.
